


Reminiscing on Dean

by teddybearbundy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybearbundy/pseuds/teddybearbundy
Summary: The reader remembers her short relationship with Dean Winchester.





	Reminiscing on Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble challenge given to me by a friend of mine.

When you thought about Dean, the first thing that always came to your mind were his eyes. The way his bright green hues would shine when he was standing in any bright light, how they always looked like they were full of life. You loved Dean’s eyes, you always had and you always will. It was something that made you happy to think about. However, this thought always made you remember everything else. Dean was your knight in shining armor. He saved your life from a vampire. You had almost been killed or worse, turned, and he kept that from happening.

You had expected Sam and Dean to vanish from your life after that, but it was the next day that Dean was at your apartment door, gently knocking at it. He had told you he felt compelled to check on you and that he would stay around for a few more days to make sure you were going to be okay. He had looked at you with those eyes and from there, you were hooked.

From there it was quick moving like a fire had been light between you two. A moment of him comforting you lead into a loving kiss. Your hands had rested on his strong arms and his hands had wondered your curves a little bit. The next few days were filled with loving embraces, kisses against your skin, his strong arms wrapping around you to make you feel safe and wanted.

But soon Sam had found them around them a case and Dean found himself at your front door, telling you it was time for him to go. You remember him trying to hold back his own frustration and some tears. He was going to be strong about it and seeing your eyes swell with tears made his heart ache uncontrollably. He wanted to embrace you again, to tell you he would find you again one day, to let you feel his kisses before he headed back out into the open road. But good-byes were already hard enough as it was and he didn’t want to make it any harder than it already was.

As Dean had left you standing there, your heart shattered into pieces, feeling like your sense of safety was gone you couldn’t help but truly wonder if you would ever see him again. As time went on, you would sometimes hear from him. He would call you to hear your voice, to see if you were still okay, but eventually, the calls stopped and you never heard from him again. You’d see him on the TV, always being looked for, people making him look like the bad guy but you know better. He’s your Dean and he’s a hero.

And as you think about Dean, even to this day, it’s almost like you can still feel his arms around you or his lips against you. You ache for him to the point that sometimes it hurts. You try and move on, but you don’t want to. Dean is your safe place, he’s good and bad memories, and you wouldn't change that for the world. Instead, you keep remembering and waiting, hoping that one day, you’d finally hear that knock on the door one more time.


End file.
